


Édesem, hideg van kint, és én fázom...

by Szim



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Sziasztok!Takarókat elő, mert garantált a hidegrázás!Ismét egy  Spirk-fordítással készültem. Ez  egy  Post-STID történet, ami annyit tesz, hogy a 'Sötétségben' című film után íródott, de még a 'Mindenen Túl' előtt, így annak történései értelemszerűen nincsenek benne (viszont az előbbieké igen... legalábbis nagyjából: a szerelmi szál Uhura és Spock között például kimaradt. De kár...:D..(hupsz, ez spoiler lett volna?..)) Remélem tetszeni fog.





	Édesem, hideg van kint, és én fázom...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, It's Cold Outside, and I'm Freezing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146498) by [Lucy_Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire). 



Fagyos szél süvített a végtelen havas tájon.

Az egyetlen dolog, ami hangosabb volt a szélnél itt a Delta Vegán, az Jim Kirk hangja volt.

– AZ ÖSSZES HELY KÖZÜL A GALAXISBAN, PONT EZEN A  _HÓGOLYÓN_  KELLETT KIKÖTNÖM?!?

Kirk belerúgott egy, a lábához közeli kis halom megfagyott hóba, amivel így mindenhová elküldte azt.

– "Egy nap közel kell menned a térgörbítő magjához és beütni a koordinátákat"... és azon a napon pedig  _ **itt**_ végzem, ahelyett a bolygó helyett, ahová ténylegesen le kellett volna sugároznom!

 

Spock abbahagyta a közeli menedékhely keresését.

– Nem te vagy itt az egyetlen, Kapitány.

Kirk abbahagyta a hó rugdosását és rábámult, arca és ajkai világos rózsaszíne szemben a másik férfi hideg, sápadt bőrével, a kék szemei kétségbeesetten kitágultak, kis hófoltok tarkították a sötétszőke haját, ahogy az kilógott a bundás kapucniból.

 

Minden ok nélkül, Kirk nevetésben tört ki.

– Természetesen itt vagy. Nem végezhetem itt akaratom ellenére egy Spock nélkül. Szerinted melyik Scottyval fogunk találkozni?

Spock elcsodálkozott, hogy vajon a hideg máris a kapitány agyára ment, vagy csak Spockot akarta lefoglalni egy olyan tevékenységgel, amit ő a vicc-kategóriába sorolt.

– Nem vagyok benne biztos.

Kirk nevetése száraz és humortalan volt. 

– Sosem hittem volna, hogy ezt a te szádból hallhatom.

 

Spock követte Kirköt, aki előtte vánszorgott a havon keresztül, a kommunikátorával babrálva.

– Kirk az Enterprisenak. Kirk az Enterprisenak, ott vagy, Enterprise?

Minden amit válaszként kapott, csupán egy sztatikus hullám és egy tompított hang volt, ami úgy hangzott, mintha Chekové lenne.

Spock megpróbálta a saját kommunikátorával is, de nem volt semmilyen vétel. Túl messze voltak a hajótól. Remélhetőleg Mr.Scott képes lesz leolvasni a koordinátákat a transzporterről és visszavezetni hozzájuk.

 

Kirknek úgy tűnt, volt ötlete hová tartanak. Spock megkérdezte volna, de a mód, ahogy Kirk tartotta magát, ahogy eltiporva mondta Spocknak, hogyha megpróbál beszélni hozzá, akkor Kirk öklének másik oldalán találhatja magát.

Ez még nem is fájt volna annyira, tekintve, hogy Spock durván háromszor erősebb és masszívabb volt, de Spock nem próbálta megállítani.

Kirk Spockra irányuló mérge örökké indokolt lenne a szemeiben.

 

Amíg Kirk meg nem halt a térgörbítő magjában, addig Spock észre sem vette, hogy mennyire is törődik ő Kirkkel és a gyilkos dühből ítélve, amit érzett Khan felé, eléggé törődött a férfivel.

Miután McCoy csodálatosan visszahozta Kirköt az életbe, Spock újra tudta kontrollálni az érzéseit, de képtelen volt uralni és elfojtani azt, amit érzett Kirk iránt, amikor újra látta életben és képesnek a mosolygásra és szarkazmusra.

Abban a pillanatban Spock újrajátszott minden egyes emléket Kirk majdnem-halálos élményeiről, az összes küldetést, amire Néró után, de még Khan előtt mentek, az összes alkalomra, amikor Kirk feláldozta magát a legénysége életéért, és a halálos ítéletekre, amiket Spock adott ki, leküldve őt oda.

És amikor kihívta Spockot, hogy adjon neki egy kifogást, hogy elhagyathassa vele a hajó parancsnokságát, így Kirk le tudta rendezni Nérót, mialatt Spock gyászolta a bolygóját és az anyját.

Spock majdnem  _megölte Kirköt a saját két kezével._

 

– Élsz még te ott hátul? – kérdezte Kirk, a hangja remegett, a fogai vacogtak, az ajkai kicserepesedtek és a hidegtől kékes-fehérek lettek, a szempilláin meg jégvirágok ültek, a hajához hasonlóan.

– Igen.

Spock felgyorsította a lépteit, hozzáigazodva Kirkhöz, a hó végül is elkezdett ráfagyni az arcára, és a hideg beleharapott a hegyes füleibe.

A kettejük között távolság nélkül Kirk fogainak vacogása egy hangos és fülsértő hang volt, így voltak a sietős, feldúlt lélegzetek is, amiket vett, miután párát lélegzett ki.

 

– Jól vagy, Spock?

Spock röviden félbeszakította az egyenletes menetelését, meglepődve.

– Azt hiszem, ezt nekem kellett volna megkérdeznem tőled.

– Én jól leszek, amennyiben gyorsan eljutunk arra a menedékhelyre – remegett Kirk, megdörzsölve a szemeit.

– Te, egyébként előbb kaphatsz tüdőgyulladást, vagy fagysz halálra, mint én. A bolygód nem volt véletlenül egy nagy vörös sivatag, ahol ezer fok volt? Hogy van az, hogy annak a teljes ellentéte nem öl meg téged?

– Én... – Spock lenézett a kezeire, először ráeszmélve, hogy az ujjai, a hüvelyk kivételével, elgémberedtek és lefagytak, a bőrének azon részei, amelyek nem zsibbadtak még el, mind egy szálig égtek a szúrós hidegtől.

Jim haldokló szavai   _"Hogy választod,  hogy ne érezz?"_ visszhangoztak a lassuló elméjében, és Spock ugyanazt a választ adta, mint akkor, összezavarodva, gyomorgörccsel. – Nem tudom.

– Jézus, Spock! – hápogta Kirk, megfogva Spock kezeit és berakta a karjai alá a melegségért.

– Jobban teszed, ha nem kapod el az űr-őrületet, mert most ez az utolsó dolog, amire szükségünk van.

Spock a férfi karjai alatt tartotta a kezeit, a járása kicsit kiegyensúlyozatlan lett.

– Biztosíthatlak róla, a memóriám még működőképes.

– Ez olyan valami, amit egy űr-elmebajban szenvedő mondana – mondta Kirk egy csipetnyi humorral a hangjában.

 

– Gyerünk – Kirk megragadta Spockot a bicepszeinél és maga után húzta a férfit, elvezetve egy sötét képződményhez, ami kiállt a közeli földszakaszból. Egy barlang.

– Csak kapaszkodj az elmédbe, amíg el nem érjük a menedékhelyet. Nagyon remélem, hogy a múltkori dinoszaurusz már nincs itt.

Spock felvonta a szemöldökét. – Dinoszaurusz?

– Ez volt az... Emlegetett szamár!

 

A talaj elkezdett rázkódni körülöttük, jelezve a közeledő, nagyot taposó, ordító lényt, ami egy földi dinoszauruszra emlékeztetett.

– Gyerünk, futás! – kiáltotta Kirk, Spockot maga után vonszolva.

Pánik és félelem öntötte el Kirköt hullámokban, megszállva Spock elméjét is, annak ellenére, hogy Spock kezei nem érintkeztek Kirk bőrével.

Annyira összhangba került Kirk iránti érzéseivel, hogy az állandó aggódása a férfi jóléte iránt akadályozta a koncentrációban.

A teremtmény néhány lábnyira tűnt fel a barlang bejáratától, elzárva az útjukat, lehajtotta a fejét, hogy rájuk üvöltsön.

 

Kirk a földre esett és gyorsan megpróbált  elkúszni előle, de az csak rá koncentrált, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva Spockot.

Ez volt az a pont, ahol Spock gondolatai végre egy közös feladatra összpontosultak:  _Jim életben tartására._

Spock előrántotta a fézerpisztolyát, halálosra állította és rálőtt a lényre, ami néhány gyors lángrobbanás után átégette a bőrét, eltalálva egy létfontosságú szervet. Amikor a teremtmény felborult, Spock nem vesztegette az idejét, odafutott Kirkhöz.

– Kapitány? Kapitány! JIM!

 

Egy kéz emelkedett ki a hóból integetve neki.

Kirk vagy véletlenül elsüllyedt, vagy elbújt a lény elől. Spock kihúzta egy rántással, még mindig fogva a felkarjait, ahogy leellenőrizte a férfit sebesülések után kutatva.

– Megsebesültél?

A férfi szárazon köhögött, az alsó ajka felhasadt. – Jól vagyok.

Kirk felfordította a kezeit és Spock homlokára helyezte az egyiket, miközben szemeivel a vulkáni arcát vizsgálta.

– Úgy nézel ki, mint aki fél lábbal már a sírban van. Gyerünk gyorsan a barlangba!

Bementek a barlang belsejébe, ami belül üvegszerű jégből készült, így egy halványkék derengés járta át.

 

Kirk letette Spockot az egyik fal mellé, és körbejárt, hogy köveket gyűjtsön, miközben magának dohogott a szerencséjéről, és hogy az univerzum mennyire utálja őt, aminek semmi értelme nem volt Spock számára.

_Az univerzum nem érez, így tehát nem képes az utálatra, vagy bármilyen más érzelemre a benne élők felé –_  volt az egyetlen fókuszált gondolata Spocknak.

Egy hirtelen görcs járta át Spockot, ahogy küzdött a teste, hogy elég hőt termeljen.

Sosem érzett ilyen hideget.

 

Kirk visszafordult, ledobva a köveket Spock elé, és meglőtte őket a fézerével, mire a hő a lézersugárból átmelegítette a köveket, amik így most vörösen fénylettek, majd Kirk megfogta Spock kezeit.

– Átkozott... Még egy kis idő odakint és megfagysz!

Spock szavai elhaltak a szájában, amikor Kirk közelvitte Spock ujjait a szájához, rájuk fújta a meleg lélegzetét, majd óvatosan kiegyenesítette őket egyenként.

– Próbáld meg mozgatni őket.

Spock hajlítgatta az ujjait, érezve, ahogy a vér visszaáramlik beléjük.

– Köszönöm.

– A legkevesebb, amit tehettem, hiszen megmentettél attól a dologtól – mondta Kirk, hozzáadva egy alig hallható  _megint-_ et, ahogy félrenézett.

 

– Az én hibám, hogy kétszer kellett vele szembenézned, és ez a legkevesebb, amit tehettem, tekintve, hogy már nem egyszer akart megölni téged...

Kirk összezavarodva nézett rá.

– Miről beszélsz?

 

Nekidöntve a hátát a falnak, elernyesztve, majd összeszorítva a merev kezeit, Spock erősen próbálta elkerülni a szemkontaktust.

– Amikor ideküldtelek, nem gondoltam arra, hogyan fogsz itt életben maradni,... és amikor megtámadtalak a hídon, majdnem megfojtottalak...

– Hé, nem hibáztatlak érte, mivel én provokáltalak a második alkalommal.

– Nincs mentség arra, amit tettem. – A vulkáni gyakorlatilag már kiabált, a hangja remegett, de nem a hőmérséklettől, hanem a saját magába fojtott dühétől, ami se nem Néróra, se nem Khanra nem irányult, hanem egyes egyedül  _saját magára_... – Annyiszor tettelek ki kockázatnak, és te... kockáztattad magad, hogy megments engem és másokat.

– Ez a munkám, Spock.

– Meghaltál, Jim! – bőgött Spock, a hangja végig visszhangzott a barlangon. – Néztem, ahogy meghalsz. Meghaltál, és az én képtelenségem miatt, hogy uralkodjak az érzéseimen, majdnem elvesztettük Khant, és vele együtt az egyetlen dolgot, ami segíthetett volna rajtad! Hibáztam!

Kirk megragadta Spockot a vállainál és megrázta a férfit.

– Szedd össze magad!

– Nem tudom megtenni...

Kirk szorosabbra vonta a fogását a vulkáni vállain, a hüvelykujjával simogatva a pulzuspontokat Spock nyakán.

 

– Ezek közül semmi sem számít többé, egyedül az, hogy itt vagyunk, és te nem akarsz tevőlegesen megölni engem.

– Hogy hogy nem számít?

Kirk szemei ellágyultak, az ajkai kis, gyengéd mosolyra húzódtak.

– Valaki olyanhoz képest, aki úgy gondolja, hogy nagyon okos, te elég buta vagy.

Mielőtt észrevehette volna, Kirk egy ölelésbe vonta Spockot, amit a Spock azonnal viszonzott, a sztoicizmus meg a lélekjelenlét meg mehet ahova akar.

Belemarkolt Kirk kabátjába, érezve a meleg, lélegző testet a kezei között, a forró leheletet a nyakán, az elméje egy végtelen litániát énekelt:  _Jim. Jim. Jim..._

 

– Most már érted? – kérdezte Kirk lágyan, a szája Spock füle mellett volt. – Már érted, miért nem hibáztatlak?

– Mert a barátom vagy.

Kirk visszahúzódott és leült Spock mellé, felemelve az egyik karját.

– Gyere ide, a legjobb módja a hideg legyőzésének, ha megosztjuk a testhőnket.

Spock csendesen teljesítette a kérést, nekidőlt Kirknek, és a férfi csípője köré fonta a karját, ahogy Jim mindkét kezével körülölelte Spockot. 

A fejét Kirk mellkasán pihentette, érezve az egyenletes szívdobogást az arcán.

 

– Ha az ok nem az, hogy a barátod vagyok, akkor mi?

A karján doboló ujjak megálltak.

– Ez több, mint az. Te több vagy számomra, mint egy barát,... több, mint egy legjobb barát.

– Kétlem, hogy Dr.McCoy értékelné, hogyha ezt hallaná.

Kirk nevetett, röviden megszorítva Spock karját.

– Nem, tényleg nem tenné, de azt se értékelné, ha azt mondanám neki, hogy többet szeretnék tőle, mint egy barátság.

Spock felemelte a fejét és a szemei találkoztak Kirkéivel.

– Jim?

 

Nem mondott semmit, csak fogta Spock kezét és elhelyezte az ujjait a feje oldalán, pontosan a pszi-pontokra, készen állva az összekapcsolódásra. Spock nem zavartatta magát azzal, hogy megkérdezze, Jim honnan tudja ezt, csak becsukta a szemeit, és elveszett Kirk emlékeiben, gondolataiban és érzéseiben.

 

Az első  találkozásuk Kirk szemszögéből. Az összecsapásaik a hajó fedélzetén. Kirk első útja a Delta Vegára, a szabadulása a lény elől az idősebb Spockkal, az idősebb Spockkal való elmeösszekapcsolódása, az emlékek az akkori elmecsatlakozásról keveredtek a mostanival. Emlékek az alternatív életükről és a pillanatnyiról... Minden különbözött, kivéve azt a tiszta tényt, hogy mindkét valóságban élő Spock szerette a Kirkjét nyitottan és szégyentelenül.

És Kirk viszontszerette őt.

 

Kirk eltolta Spock kezét, elvágva a kapcsolatot.

– Na, most már érted?

– Igen, most már értem – mondta Spock egy szuszra. – Úgy gondolod, hogy hasonlítunk az alternatív énünkre?

Jim meleg kezébe fogta Spock fejét, az ujjait beletúrva annak hajába, hüvelykujjával az arcát simogatva.

– Lehetünk.

 

Spock nem emlékezett ki csókolt először, de nem számított. Semmi, ami ezelőtt a pillanat előtt történt, nem számított. 

Egy csipogás Kirk kommunikátorából választotta szét őket.

– Végre megtalált minket, Scotty? – kérdezte Jim, az arca kipirult, a haja összekócolódott, a cserepes ajkain, pedig több repedés is volt a csókjuktól, de azért mosolygott.

– Kap'tány, még mindketten életben vagytok ott lent?

– Még igen. Meghatároztad már a helyzetünket?

– Igen, uram.

– Sugározz fel minket a fedélzetre egy percen belül.

– Úgy lesz, Kap'tány.

 

Kirk bontotta a vonalat, és felállt, felhúzva Spockot közben.

– Készen állsz, hogy elmenjünk innen?

Spock nem fordult Kirk ragyogóan széles mosolyához, de megfogta Kirk kezét, és megszorította.

– Nagyon is, Kapitány.

 

A felsugározták őket a hajóra, de az egyetlen dolog, ami nem oszlott el, az Kirk hangja volt, betöltve az egész transzporter-állomást, ahogy énekelt :  _"Édesem, hideg van odakint..."_

Spock sosem hallott ennél szebb hangot.

 


End file.
